Rave Exorcist
by Oz the Magician
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!  sorry i forgot everything about rave master T-T just message me before if you use the plot and title h
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first ever -man and Rave Master crossover. I just recently finish watching Rave Master and I'm trying to finish the manga. -man is simply my fav anime and manga so I decided to do a crossover. Please tell me how it is, this is my first crossover… I don't own -man or Rave Master ): **

In the heart of the Black Order, a young white haired exorcist walked through the populated hallways. He wore a general's uniform with a long sleeved coat with a hood and glove. The most noticeable characteristic about the exorcist was the bright red scar that ran down his left eye with a pentagram at the top. Beside him was a golden golem flapping its wings every once and a while.

"General Allen, Koumi wants you in his office" A Green haired exorcist, walked up beside the white haired exorcist named Allen. She was carrying rolling a kart filled with coffee and cups.

"Lenalee please don't call me 'General' Allen. I dislike the title" Allen whined, pouting at he looked at Lenalee. After Allen had run away from the order, he had been gone for a year, running from Apocryphos. Finally Allen was able to take on and destroy Apocryphos, giving the chance to come back to the Order. The charges had been dropped due to Tim flying in to show what Rouvelier had done. Once Allen had come back, he had been made a general.

Lenalee laughed "Oh fine, Allen-kun but I don't think anyone else will"

Allen pouted again and he joined Lenalee in going to Koumi's office. The science sector was, as always, was filed with skyscrapers on papers. Reever and the rest of the science team were either asleep or were like zombies, focused on only their work.

"Coffee" Lenalee started to pour her special coffee, immediately waking up everyone in the room. They rushing to Lenalee's side thanking her for coffee. Allen chuckled at the science department as he walked past them to Koumi's office.

Koumi lay asleep on his desk asleep in his own see of papers. The papers filled the entire room and almost completely block the pathway to his desk. Allen walked around the piles of papers and leaned of Koumi's desk.

"Lenalee's getting married" Allen whispered, backing away quickly after saying it.

"NOOO! MY SWEET LENALEE DON'T MARRY SOME OCTOPUS AND LEAVE MEEEEEE!" Koumi was crying crocodile tear hugging Lenalee who had just entered the room. Allen and Lenalee sweatdropped as they tried to calm him down.

After ten minutes they had managed Koumi and he had managed to collect himself "Oh hello Allen or General Allen I suppose I should say"

Allen frowned again at the title but decided against saying anything "You called..?"

"Oh right! You have a mission in an area that has just been found by the United States. It's in a country _Symphonia, you leave right away" Koumi handed Allen a mission outline, giving picture of people and thing to look for._

_"Wow, this is really specific, unusual. What's the catch?" Allen was scanning the outline confused by the preciseness of it._

_"Nothing, no catch" Koumi had a huge smile plastered on "You're allowed to take the Ark, you leave in two hours" _

_Haru, Elie, Musica, Griff, Let, Ruby and Plue were scanning around the barren remains of Symphonia to look for clues to the next Rave stone. The country's floor had been turned into mere rock from the Overdrive. The rocks had shifted though recently due to Elie's newly found power. Now the ground just looked like a bumpy canvas, waiting to be painted again. _

_"Find anything?" The silver hair teen yelled, otherwise known as Haru. He looked to his friends in the distance for any news._

_"Nothing here Haru!" Elie yelled in response, shrugging along with everyone else._

_"Griff, did you finish the maps?" Haru looked to the blue blob I yellow tentacle like feet named Griff. Griff held a map of the places that the Rave stones would be found. _

_"We should head back to the ship" Musica pointed across Symphonia's plane to where the airship was parked. Haru and the group had been looking to any extra clues they had missed for about three hours and had come up dry. Haru looked to the distance and saw the sun was starting to set, he was about to agree when white diamonds and triangles appeared from the sky making a strange architecture. Haru ran toward the weird white shapes his friends yelling his name, running after him._

_The white architecture was mainly one big diamond with other shapes around it. On the big diamond there was the number 49 on top._

_"What…?" Haru started when a bright light came from the shape as a silhouette of a person appeared in the middle of it. The light began to fade and a boy around Haru's age walked down stairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The teen had pure, snow white hair and wore an eccentric _outfit like nothing he had ever seen. The most unusual thing about him though was his red scar over his left eye. Next to him was a strange golden ball with wings, orbiting his head.

"Oh hello, my name is Allen Walker. I'm an exorcist of the Black Order, nice to meet you" Allen bowed slightly.

Haru flash him a welcoming smile but was not sure whether to trust him or not "I'm Haru, nice to meet you"

By the time Allen and Haru had finished their introductions, Haru's friends had caught up with him. They stared in awe to the weird shape too and then turn to Allen and Haru.

"Haru who's that and what is _that?_" Musica asked, sounding confused by Allen and the Ark.

"This is Allen, he's an exorcist" Haru motioned toward Allen "...I'm not quite sure what that thing is"

"It's the Ark, it's my form of transportation" Allen interjected, silently playing the score in his head, making the Ark door disappear.

"This is Musica, Elie, Let, Ruby, Griff, and Plue" Haru motioned toward each one as he said their names. Allen nodded as he memorized each other their names. As Haru was about to ask a question Allen left eye turn black with two red rings were his iris should have been.

"Akuma" Allen muttered as he activated his innocents, Clown Crown. His arm that was originally covered by a glove transformed into a giant black arm with claws. The claws themselves were silver and about a foot long. Over his uniform was a white cloak that dragged on the ground but seemed not to get dirty. It seemed just as Allen activated machine type creatures appeared from the skies with pentacles on the front of them.

"What are those?" Elie asked taking out her Tonfa Blasters, everyone readied their weapons but Allen held up his hand as if telling them to stop.

"Those weapons can't kill these" Allen stood in front of the akuma then charged. He yelled cross grave a killed three of the akuma. He grabbed his own wrist and then transformed the claw into a huge sword and with one swing, he killed the remaining ones.

"What were those?" everyone yelled watching as Allen deactivated Clown Crown, walking back over to them.

"Like I said before, I'm an exorcist for the Black Order. Our job is to kill akuma, those things you just saw. Their created for the pain and sorrow of using a loved one and then making a deal with an evil monster" Allen explained about akumas, exorcists, The Millennium Earl, and the noahs.

Haru and the other stared in shock as they listened to the story about the secret war that had been going on for such a long time. After Allen had finished Haru and co. had explained a story about the Rave Master, rave stones, shadows stones, and Demon Card.

"Sounds like innocence" Allen commented after listening to their dramatic story. If it was innocence he would need to bring them to the order, but maybe he could help them first "Do you need some help?"

Haru, Musica, and Elie sounded shocked by the random offer, especially after hearing what they do. The looked to each other as if talking to themselves mentally. In unison, the nodded greeting him with open arms.

"Welcome aboard" Haru smiled shaking Allen's deformed hand.

**Review!**

**-Oz**


	2. Please read

**Okay sorry people, I hate author's notes so I'll make it quick. I WILL NOT PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL SOMEONE REVIEWS! It doesn't matter if you're a visitor or not please review! Once I have, like, 3 reviews I'll publish the chapter 2. Sorry but I need feedback on the story :P**

**-Oz the Magician **


End file.
